Möge die Macht mit euch sein!
by Neca
Summary: Sequel zu "Im Namen des Mondes"!. Nach dem Sailor Team trifft Harry nun auf weitere Friedenshüter: Die Jedi-Ritter. R/R PLEEZ! and...ENJOY!


Auf wiederholten Wunsch hin habe ich ein Sequel zu meiner Story "Im Namen des Mondes" Geschrieben. Es empfiehlt sich, diese vorher zu lesen. Enjoy!  
  
+++  
  
Titel: Möge die Macht mit euch sein!  
  
Autor: Neca (necamalfoy@yahoo.de)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Alles, was euch an HP erinnert gehört Rowling. Die anderen Figuren gehören dem Meister aller Meister, dem König der Sagas, dem Herrn der Science-Fiction, dem Fürst der Regisseure, dem Vorbild eines Producer, IHM, dem einzigen, dem wahren, den allerbesten, dem großen...GEORGE LUCAS! Möge er mir meinen Frevel verzeihen und die Macht stets mit ihm sein (kann sein dass die Autorin ein ganz klein wenig Star-Wars-Fan ist- gleichgesinnte können sich ruhig zum absolut verfreakten Gedankenaustausch melden).  
  
+++++  
  
Harry's 6. Jahr in Hogwarts. Trotz der Tatsache, dass ihn am Ende des 5. Jahres total verrückte Sailorkrieger gemeinsam mit seinem Alter Ego, der Pokemon-Erweiterung Harald Potter ins Jenseits beförderten ist er jetzt, dank einem alten Wiederbelebungs-Suppeneintopf (das Rezept hat er von Voldie), wieder da, frisch und munter. Und weil's für nen Helden blöd ist, wenn sein Feind nimma da ist weil sich dann das ganze Heldsein nix bringt, hat er den Rest der Supee für Voldie verwendet. Jetzt haben sie sich das ganze Jahr verarscht und treffen sich zum großen Showdown im Juni...mal wieder.  
  
Harry: Okay, also, wie war das? Ah ja: Voldemort, du Fiesling! Du hast genug Schaden angerichtet! Diesmal werde ich dich endgültig besiegen! Sag schon mal Hallo zu den Dementoren!  
  
Voldie: Harr Harr Harr! Klar, Potter, als ob das möglich wäre. Im Gegenteil, ICH werde DICH besiegen. CRUCIO!!  
  
Ein Strahl roten Lichts kommt auf Harry zu, doch er erreich ihn nicht. Ein etwa 1m langer, gebündelter blauer Lichtstrahl aus der Dose trifft auf den roten Strahl und lenkt ihn ab. Der Strahl trifft die Wand.  
  
Der Lichtstrahl aus der Dose summt und surrt und mit einem Zisch...  
  
2. Licht aus der Dose: *ZISCH ZISCH SURR*  
  
...ist da ein zweiter Lichtstrahl aus der Dose. An jeder Dose ist eine Hand dran und an jeder Hand ein Arm und an jedem Arm ein Kerl. Einer mit seltsamen Bart und einer mit seltsamem Zöpfchen. Beide tragen weiße Gewänder und darüber braune Kutten- es sind der ehrenwerte Jedi-Meister Obi- Wan Kenobi und sein Padawán-Schüler, Anakin Skywalker.  
  
Obi-Wan: Genug jetzt! Friede!  
  
Voldie: Wer zum Teufel seid ihr?  
  
Ani: Meister was ist ein Teufel?  
  
Obi: Das sind Humanoide von einem kleinen toten Planeten im Outer-Rim.  
  
Ani: aha.  
  
Voldie: Was geht hier ab?  
  
Obi-Wan: Ihr habt genug Schaden angerichtet, Darth Voldemort. Wir Jedi sind die Hüter des Friedens in der Galaxie und sehen uns euer Treiben nicht mehr länger an. Ergebt euch, und euch wird nichts geschehen.  
  
Voldie: *rolltamBodenvorLachen*  
  
Harry: Die sind ja fast so bekloppt wie das Sailor Team.  
  
Ani: Meister, was...  
  
Obi: Sie sind so was ähnliches wie die Machthexen von Dathomir, nur total gaga. Zuviele Glitterstims.  
  
Ani: Aha!  
  
Harry: Tja, wie dem auch sei: Danke für die Hilfe, ihr könnt ihn aber nicht mitnehmen. Er kommt in ein Gefängnis hier.  
  
Ani: Auf der Erde? Verzeihung, aber diese primitiven "Gefängnisse" werden ihn nicht lange halten.  
  
Voldie: HALLOHO! ICH BIN NICHT GEFANGEN! ICH HATTE NUR EINEN LACHKRAMPF! Obwohl, Askaban ist echt primitiv...  
  
Obi: Dann kämpfst du also?  
  
Voldie: Klar.  
  
Obi-Wan nimmt Kampfposition ein und wartet auf Voldies Angriff. Ein Jedi kämpft niemals zum Angriff, nur zur Verteidigung.  
  
Voldie zieht seinen Zauberstab und hält ihn auf Obi.  
  
Voldie: RICTUSEMPRA!  
  
Obi kann den Spruch nicht abwehren, weil er so großflächig arbeitet und kugelt lachend am Boden rum.  
  
Ani: Ey, cool. Wie machst du das? Der Meister hat normalerweise keinerlei Humor.  
  
Voldie: Betriebsgeheimnis. Das hat mir mein Mentor gelernt.  
  
Ani: Wasn mit deinem Mentor passiert?  
  
Voldie: Ich hab ihn getötet. Es wurde Zeit, dass der Schüler zum Meister wird...  
  
Ani: Hey, guter Spruch. Werd ich mir merken (A/N: Okay, das is nur für die witzig gewesen, die EP. IV kennen.). Aber so nebenbei: Greif meinen Meister nicht an.  
  
Anakin nimmt Kampfposition ein und stürmt auf Voldie zu, ein paar saftige Flüche abwehrend, während Harry Obi befreit. In dem Moment wo Ani Voldie spalten will wie ne Orange springen Funken aus seinem Arm und er kann ihn nimma rühren.  
  
Ani: Verdammt noch mal! Die Batterien sind leer!  
  
Voldie: AVADA...  
  
Obi-Wan entreißt ihm mit der Macht den ZS und spaltet ihn in Stücke, damit der wehrlose Ani nicht getötet wird.  
  
Obi: Gebt auf, Darth Voldemort. Eure Tage sind gezählt.  
  
Voldie: Nein!  
  
Obi: Doch!  
  
Voldie: Nein!  
  
Obi: Doch!  
  
Voldie: Nein!  
  
Obi: Doch!  
  
Voldie: Nein!  
  
Obi: Doch!  
  
Voldie: Nein!  
  
Obi: Doch!  
  
Voldie: Nein!  
  
Obi: Doch!  
  
Voldie: Nein!  
  
Obi: Doch!  
  
Voldie: Nein!  
  
Obi: Doch!  
  
Voldie: Nein!  
  
Obi: Doch!  
  
Voldie: Nein!  
  
Obi: Doch!  
  
Voldie: Nein!  
  
Obi: Doch!  
  
Voldie: Nein!  
  
Obi: Nein!  
  
Voldie: Doch!  
  
Obi: HA! Drangekriegt!  
  
Voldie: *grumml*  
  
Ani: Manchmal ist der Meister etwas kindisch!  
  
Harry: Vielleicht fehlt ihm eine Frau...  
  
Ani: Kann sein.  
  
Obi: Unsinn. Ich habe eine Fr...frische Unterhose an, da muss ich gut drauf sein.  
  
Ani: Ihr habt WAS? Meister! Wen????  
  
Obi: Wen was?  
  
Voldie: Wer deine Tussi ist, Kumpel.  
  
Obi wird glühendrot und murmelt etwas vonwegen einer netten Bibliothekarin im Jedi-Archiv, Ani freut sich, weil jetzt kann er seinen Meister erpressen...  
  
Ani: *freu* jetzt kann ich euch erpressen, Meister!  
  
...und Harry und Voldie zucken die Schultern und beginnen sich ohne ZS zu prügeln weil der von Voldie ist hin und Harry kämpft ja fair, weshalb er auch nie hundertprozentig gewinnt (A/N: Das ist absichtlich so geschrieben weil ich gern so schreiben tu aba glaubt bloß nicht mein Stil wär mies weil ich so schreiben tu).  
  
Harry und Voldie: *Knuff puff zack bumm peng hau schlag holterdipolter*  
  
Ani: Meister, ich fühle eine negative Spannung.  
  
Obi: Ich auch. Mir reichts jetzt...  
  
Ani: Meister, meine Batterien...  
  
Obi: Welche Batterien.  
  
Ani: Die in meinem Arm.  
  
Obi: Welcher Arm.  
  
Ani: MEISTER! *hoil* du bist so gemein.  
  
Obi: Ihr heißt das. Warte, ich regel nur kurz das mit Voldie, dann können wir wieder abreisen. Senatorin Amidala erwartet uns zum Tee.  
  
Ani: Oh fein!  
  
Obi: Wieso freust du dich so?  
  
Ani: Ach, sie ist so ein netter Politiker- aber rein freundschaftlich natürlich.  
  
Obi: *stirnrunzel* Natürlich.  
  
Obi geht zu Voldie und Harry und trennt sie. Dann guckt er Voldie in die Augen und wedelt mit der Hand...  
  
Obi: Du willst niemanden töten!  
  
Voldie: Ich will niemanden töten!  
  
Obi: Du willst immer nett sein zu allen!  
  
Voldie: Ich will immer nett sein zu allen.  
  
Obi: Du willst nach Hause gehen, dich bei allen entschuldigen und dein Leben überdenken!  
  
Voldie: Ich will nach Hause gehen, mich bei allen entschuldigen und mein Leben überdenken!  
  
Obi: Na also. Gehen wir.  
  
Harry: *amKopfkratz* Hä?  
  
Und während der gehirngewaschene Voldie Geschenke für die Armen verteilen geht, reisen Anakin, der von Voldies Umhang sehr beeindruckt ist und die Masken der Todies einfach cool findet und sein Meister Obi-Wan, der eine Ausrede wegen der Bibliothekarin sucht in ihrem Sternenschiff (Correllianische Corvette) zum Planeten Naboo um mit Senatorin Padmé Amidala Naberrie (Skywalker) Tee zu trinken beschließt Harry, zu Hermine zu gehen und sich ihre Star-Wars-Filme auszuborgen, denn dank dem heldenhaften Einsatz der Jedi ist der böse Darth Voldemort wieder zum guten Thomas M. Riddle geworden und Harry ist arbeitslos. So geschah es einst, in einer Galaxie, weit, weit entfernt....  
  
Fanfare, Abspann, Musik von John Williams und AUS!  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Dankeschön, Dankeschön ,*Oscarentgegennehm*. Ich hoff der Film hat euch gefallen. Wenn Ja, reviewt. Wenn nicht, reviewt auch.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Neca  
  
+++++++++WERBUNG++++++++  
  
Wir befinden uns im Jahr 2002 n. Chr. Ganz Großbritannien ist von den Todessern besetzt... Ganz GB? Nein! Eine von unbeugsamen Schülern, Lehrern und Auroren bevölkerte Schule hört nicht auf, dem Eindringling Widerstand zu leisten. Und das Leben ist nicht leicht für die schwarzmagischen Todesserlegionen, die als Besatzung in den befestigten Lagern namens Lager 1, Lager 2, Lager 3 und Lager 4 ... nun ja, Todesser waren noch nie für Kreativität berühmt, was Namen angeht ... liegen.......  
  
GROSSER HARRY POTTER BAND V: HARRY IN GALLIEN by Neca (Story-ID: 927509)  
  
READ IT!  
  
++++++WERBUNG+++ENDE+++++++ 


End file.
